Ricky and Brax - Family Life
by lozxtitchx
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Not Playing Games". How are Brax, Ricky and Jacob settling into family life and what lies in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel. With Brax, Ricky and Jacob now an official family, what does life have in store for them? Find out now…**

"Since when did our son get such an attitude on him?" I asked Brax as I walked into the kitchen from his bedroom

"What's he done now?" he questioned, turning to face me as I walked into the kitchen

"He's refusing to tidy his bedroom. He says he'll just be playing with his toys when we get back from the beach so why does he need to tidy them away" I informed him

"Jacob, can you come here a second please?" Brax questioned as I moved to stand next to him

"What have I done now?" he inquired

"If you don't tidy your room like your Mum has asked, we won't be going to the beach at all" Brax informed him

"But you promised" he sighed

"I know. But you need to do what your Mum asks you. The choice is up to you" he replied

He sighed and made his way back into his bedroom and Brax turned to me, a triumphant smile on his face. I moved myself up onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his softly, making my way back into our bedroom to organise myself for the beach…

"My bedroom's tidy now" Jacob informed us as a little while later

"Do we check Mum?" Brax asked me, raising an eyebrow

"No, I think we can trust him. Go and get your trunks on and your bucket and spade" I replied, chuckling as Jacob hurried back into his bedroom

"I'm gonna have to meet you down there" Brax admitted as I stood up, putting my cup into the sink

"Why?" I inquired, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind

"I've got to pop to the restaurant and get the books. They need to be checked and what with Kyle away it's up to me" he replied "I shouldn't be too long though"

I nodded and smiled as he tilted his head to meet mine, my lips pressing against his softly…

"Ready" Jacob proclaimed a couple of seconds later

"Right, let's go, bud" I stated, grabbing my bag from the side

"Brax, are you not coming?" Jacob asked as we walked to the door

"I'm meeting you there, mate. I've just gotta pop to the restaurant" he informed him

Jacob nodded and took my hand, me smiling at Brax as we walked out of the door and to my car…

BRAX'S POV:

After popping into the restaurant and grabbing the books, putting them into the car I made my way down to the beach with my surfboard, spotting Ricky and Jacob building sandcastles immediately. Making my way over to them, I placed my surfboard down on the sand and wrapped my arms around Ricky's waist from behind, my legs either side of her…

"Hello, how's things at the restaurant?" she asked, her head resting back against my chest

"Good. You having fun?" I questioned

"Yeah, we're having a great time" she replied "aren't we, Jacob?"

He nodded and continued to build sandcastles, oblivious to the fact Ricky had stopped…

"Are you off surfing?" she inquired, motioning to my surfboard

"I was going to" I informed her "you don't mind, do you?"

"No, as long as I can use your board after to go for one myself?" she asked

I nodded… "I'll see you soon"

Smiling at me, I kissed her softly and made my way out into the water…

**Just a little cute opening chapter, what else lies in store?**


	2. Chapter 2

RICKY'S POV:

After settling Jacob into bed that night I made my way into the living room, flopping down on the sofa next to Brax, reaching for a slice of pizza and the beer he'd bought for us, a soccer game on the TV…

"Can we not watch something more interesting?" I questioned as I rested my head against his arm

"Just catching the highlights" he informed me, taking a sip of his beer "I'll put a movie on in a sec. Did Jacob go to sleep okay?"

I nodded… "Out like a light. The beach must've tired him out"

"Tires me out too" he admitted "saying that, you look tired as well"

"Do I? I feel fine" I informed him

"Nah, I think you're tired" he replied, turning the TV off, setting his beer bottle down on the coffee table along with mine "I think we need to go to bed so you can get as much sleep as possible"

"Brax, what're you doing?" I proclaimed as he picked me up into his arms and carried me towards the bedroom

"I don't want you collapsing from tiredness. I kinda love you" he explained

"I kinda love you too" I mirrored as he set me on my feet again "but I'm not tired"

"You are" he informed me, his face lowering so our foreheads were touching "you really are"

"Yeah, I really am" I replied, gasping as Brax's lips connected with mine passionately

BRAX'S POV:

The next morning I was out in the kitchen making coffee for Ricky and I when I felt her arms wrap around my waist, her lips pressing kisses to the bare skin of my back…

"Morning" I greeted her as I focused on making us a cup of coffee each

"Morning" she mirrored "you coming back to bed anytime soon?"

"Yep, just organising you your morning caffeine fix. I know how you get when you don't have it"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked as I turned to face her, a smirk on my face

"You get grouchy" I informed her, kissing her softly as I handed her the cup "drink it, babe"

She huffed as she took the cup from me and I chuckled, taking a sip of mine… "What're you doing today?"

"I have an appointment with a potential client in Yabbie Creek this afternoon" she replied "and then I've the shopping and the housework to do"

"So I'm guessing you'll want Jacob out from under your feet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're a mind-reader. Yes please" she stated, smiling "just don't be plying him with ice cream because I'm cooking his favourite for dinner. I'm gonna hop in the shower"

I nodded and she kissed me quickly, hurrying into the en-suite bathroom…

**What do you wanna see next?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Mummy" Jacob greeted me as I walked into the house "Brax and I are cooking"

"So I can see" I chuckled at his flour covered face "what are we having?"

"Pizza" he informed me "can you come and choose your toppings?"

I nodded and dumped my bag and keys on the table on the side, entering the kitchen to see Brax putting one pizza into the oven, his face covered in flour too…

"Hi" he greeted me, kissing me softly "how was your day?"

"Good thanks. And yours?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Good. We had a game of soccer on the beach, had some lunch and now we're cooking" he replied

"Yeah, I can see" I chuckled, wiping some flour from his face

"Mummy, toppings please" Jacob proclaimed as I wrapped my arms around Brax's neck

"Ham and olives please, mate" I informed him, smiling at Brax as he wrapped his arm around my waist as we watched Jacob before Brax put his pizza into the oven

"Why don't you go and get cleaned up, mate? And then you can come and set the table" Brax suggested to Jacob as he hopped down from his stool

Jacob nodded and I undid his apron so he could take it off, watching as he hurried into the bathroom to clean himself up…

"Hello" Brax greeted me, kissing me properly as soon as we were alone in the kitchen

"Hello" I mirrored "thanks for today. Jacob looks like he's had a blast"

"He has, and so have I. He's a great kid" he replied

"That's down to you" I sighed "he loves you. I don't know what either of us would do without you. I know I keep saying it but I can't thank you enough for everything"

"I love you and him, and everything that happened is in the past" he stated "it's done"

"I just can't help but think something will blow all of this apart" I admitted

"Hey, come on, your brother's in jail and everything's in the past" he assured me, pulling me into him "we've got nothing to worry about"

"Mummy, why're you crying?" Jacob asked as he walked back into the kitchen

"Mummy's just a bit sad because I have to go to work" Brax informed him "can you look after her for me please?"

Jacob nodded and Brax high-fived him, a smile appearing on my face as Jacob came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist…

"He will be coming home, Mummy" Jacob assured me "me and you can have pizza and watch Scooby Doo until he comes home"

"Are you telling me I'm missing out on that?" Brax questioned "that sucks"

"We can wait and watch it when you get home?" Jacob suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I think you'll be in bed when I get home, little man. You and Mummy have some quality time though, and make sure you look after her, yeah?" Brax inquired

Jacob nodded, signalling yes, giggling as Brax ruffled his hair and I picked him up into my arms, Brax kissing me softly, giving me an "it'll be okay" look as he made his way into the bedroom to get organised for work...

"So, little guy, do you think these pizzas are almost cooked?" I questioned

"They need half an hour I think Brax said" he informed me

"Well we've got a little bit longer to wait then. How about you set the table for us?" I asked

He nodded and made his way to the cutlery drawer, me watching with a smile as he set the table, Brax wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he walked back through…

"What time do you think you'll be back tonight?" I questioned

"Not till closing. We're really short staffed" he informed me "how about this weekend we get away for a while? Just to the coast or something, you, me and Jacob?"

"Would you like that, Jacob?" I inquired

"Like what?" he asked

"To go on holiday with me and Mummy?" Brax questioned

Jacob nodded and smiled widely…

"That's settled then. We'll talk about it when I get home. See you later, and see you later too, bud" Brax informed Jacob

**Little family holiday, and some Brax/Jacob bonding…**


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you gonna tell us where we're going?" I asked Brax as he and I packed

"Nope, but it's a place I go quite a lot. You and Jacob are gonna love it" he replied

"As long as there's somewhere for me to top up my tan, I'll be fine" I informed him

"Plenty of beach for you, plenty of water for us and plenty of sand for Jacob" he stated

I smiled and leaned up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his softly before pulling away, continuing to pack ready for our early morning getaway. The next morning…

"I thought he'd be dead to the world" Brax admitted as Jacob hurried around the living room collecting various toys to occupy him during the car journey

"He'll be dead to the world once you start driving" I replied

He nodded in agreement… "You are excited about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, course I am. Just me, you and Jacob. Nothing better" I stated, kissing him softly "I can just contain my excitement more than Jacob can"

"Can we go yet? Can we go yet? Can we go yet?" Jacob proclaimed, hurrying over to us

"Jacob, you need to calm down, mate" I chuckled "it's really early and Uncle Heath and Auntie Bianca are still asleep"

"But they're gonna miss us going?" he questioned "can I not go and wake them up?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, bud" Brax replied "you see, Uncle Heath's really grouchy in the morning. You know what I used to call him? The Grouch Monster"

"Why The Grouch Monster?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"It's because I looked like a monster in the morning, Jacob" Heath's voice informed him

"Uncle Heath, you're awake" Jacob proclaimed "why can't you and Auntie Bianca come away with us?"

"Because, mate, we have to work" Heath explained "but we're very excited to see what you bring us back"

"I'm sure we'll find something nice to bring them back, won't we, little guy?" I asked

Jacob nodded… "So, can we go yet?"

"Yes, fine" Brax replied "grab your bag and go and get in the car"

I chuckled as he hurried off into the bedroom and grabbed his bag, hurrying out to the car…

"Are you sure you're okay looking after the restaurant?" Brax questioned Heath

"Yes, everything will be fine. Go and have fun and enjoy yourselves" he replied

"We intend to" I assured him, smiling "we'll see you on Wednesday"

He nodded in agreement and escorted us to the door, watching as we made our way to the car and climbed in, Brax starting the engine…

"Wave goodbye to the grouch monster, Jacob" I stated, Brax chuckling lightly as he reversed out of the driveway and we drove off

**What do you wanna see happen on their family holiday?**


	5. Chapter 5

RICKY'S POV:

A few hours later, myself, Brax and Jacob pulled into the garage of the apartment we were staying at for the weekend…

"Do we wake him up?" Brax asked, glancing to Jacob who was fast asleep in the backseat

"Do you think you can carry him inside without waking him up?" I questioned

Nodding, we climbed out of the car, Brax opening the door and unbuckling his car seat straps, me opening the door for him to put him straight into his room…

"So what do we do until he wakes up?" Brax inquired as I set our bags down in the living room

"I can think of a few things" I informed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his

I smiled into the kiss as I felt my back hit the living room wall, Brax's hands running up my legs, lifting me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried us through to the bedroom…

"Mummy, what're you and Brax doing in bed?" Jacob questioned a little while later

"We were tired so we were having a nap, just like you were, bud" I informed him "what do you want to do now you're up?"

"Can we go to the beach?" he asked

"Course we can. Why don't you go and get organised?" I suggested

He nodded and made his way out of the room…

"Where're you going?" Brax inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me back into him

"Jacob's up and he wants to go to the beach. Are you coming or not?" I questioned

He nodded and started to get organised as I did the same, both of us walking into Jacob's room…

"Ready, bud?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my son

He nodded… "Brax, do you think can teach me how to surf?"

"I think we should wait until you're a bit older, mate" Brax admitted

"Okay, can you teach me to swim then please?" he questioned

Brax glanced at me and I nodded, smiling widely…

"Course I can. Better get to the beach then, hadn't we?" he asked

Jacob nodded eagerly and Brax and I chuckled as we made our way out of the house after him, walking the ten minutes to the beach. When we'd arrived, I applied suncream to Jacob and he and Brax went off to the water and then I applied suncream to myself, laying back onto the towel I'd laid on the sand, pulling my sunglasses over my face…

"Can I help you?" I questioned as someone blocked my sunlight a little while later

"Are you here with Darryl Braxton?" the woman asked as I raised my sunglasses from my face

"I am. How come?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm Tegan, a friend of his" she greeted me, holding her hand out to me "can you tell him I said hello please?"

I nodded and smiled politely at her, watching as she walked away and back up the beach…

BRAX'S POV:

"I met an old friend of yours today" Ricky informed me as we packed up our things

"You did? Who?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I turned to her

"Tegan, she asked me to say hello to you from her" she replied "how do you know her?"

"She's an old family friend, that's all" I explained "no one important. How was she?"

"She only asked me to say hello, we didn't really talk" she informed me "she was pretty"

"Yeah, always has been" I stated "I'll have to see if I can catch up with her while we're here"

Ricky nodded in agreement and pursed her lips together… "You ready to go, Jacob?"

Jacob nodded at her and we made our way back up the beach and to the apartment we were staying at…

**Someone suggested I bring Tegan in and I thought "why not?". What could she want?**


	6. Chapter 6

**If anybody else has got any more ideas for Charlie/Brax – Just Friends, let me know. Until then, it's on hold again…**

BRAX'S POV:

I was in the local supermarket picking up some things for our barbecue tonight when I felt a tap on my shoulder…

"Well, well, well, Darryl Braxton" Tegan chuckled "long time no see"

"I was hoping it'd be longer" I informed her "what do you want, Tegan?"

"Can two old friends not catch up in their local supermarket?" she questioned

"No, not really" I replied "if you don't mind, I need to be getting on"

"Brax" she sighed "I just wanted to say I hope you're happy. That's all"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, not after what happened last time" I stated

"Are you still hung up on that? Brax, Charlie was" she began

"Don't you dare mention her name" I proclaimed "Charlie was the love of my life and you broke us up"

"Surprised to see you've moved on so quickly" she admitted

"It's been three years, Tegan" I sighed "I deserve to be happy again"

"Yeah, you do. Good luck with everything, Brax. See you around" she replied, walking off

RICKY'S POV:

"Hey! What took you so long? You only popped out for a few bits" I asked as Brax walked into the apartment a little while later

"I bumped into Tegan, you and me need to talk later" he informed me

"Why don't we talk now?" I suggested "Jacob's out in the pool"

"Okay" he sighed, dumping the things on the side and grabbing us both a beer "Tegan's a troublemaker. She's not a friend"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I sat down next to him

"She broke me and my ex up. I haven't told you about her" he informed me

"Then why don't you?" I asked

"Charlie was the love of my life" he began "she was amazing and I couldn't believe she wanted to be with an idiot like me. Tegan started to cause trouble between us when she came to the Bay, saying that me and her were sleeping together and Charlie believed her"

"Why did she believe her?" I inquired

"I never got the chance to ask her" he replied "before I got the chance to she was run over. Killed instantly"

"Brax" I sighed, moving over to him as I saw tears appearing in his eyes

"Can you promise me something? That you'll stay away from her? I don't want you or Jacob getting hurt" he informed me

I nodded, kissing him softly… "I promise"

BRAX'S POV:

"Jacob, time to come out of the pool and have something to eat, mate" I informed him

I watched as he climbed up the steps and out of the pool, Ricky handing him a towel from the sunlounger she was occupying as he sat down between her legs so she could apply some suncream to his body…

"Here you go, bud" I stated, handing him a plate of food

"Thanks, Brax" he replied, smiling widely at me as I made my way back to the barbecue

"Where's mine?" Ricky asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Calm down, Miss. Impatient. It's on it's way" I informed her, smirking

Smiling back at me, I reached the barbecue and continued to cook our food as Jacob tucked into his. Later that evening when Jacob was in bed and everything was tidied up Ricky made her way back out, laying herself back against my chest as I sat on a sunlounger…

"He asleep?" I questioned, pressing a kiss to her shoulder

"Yeah, think the sun and all the stuff we've done has tired him out" she admitted "so, about Tegan?"

"What about her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Why did she try and ruin yours and Charlie's relationship?" she questioned

"She was jealous. We were together for a year or less when we were kids" I explained "she was annoyed that I'd moved on when she returned to the Bay"

"So it was jealousy?" she inquired

I nodded, signalling yes…

"I'm sorry" she sighed, turning around so she could rest herself against my chest "I really am"

"It's okay" I assured her, kissing her forehead "I do miss her but I know she'd want me to be happy which I am"

She smiled and leaned up, kissing my lips softly…


	7. Chapter 7

RICKY'S POV:

Avoiding Tegan was easier said than done; it was like she had a tracker on us. Wherever Brax and I went with Jacob, or just Jacob and I went she was. The supermarket, the beach, the swimming pool, the local café, the local arcade. Anywhere and everywhere…

"I'm so glad we're going home today" I admitted as Brax and I packed up the car

"Have you not had a good time?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have, but it's just Tegan" I replied "she's been everywhere. She's freaked me out"

"Well in half an hour or so we'll be out of here so you won't have to worry" he stated

"I'm not worried" I assured him "just, oh I don't know. Can you go see if Jacob's almost sorted?"

Nodding, he kissed my lips softly and disappeared inside as I continued to load the car, Tegan's presence startling me as I shut the boot…

"Hi" I greeted her "what can I do for you?"

"I just came to see you off" she informed me "where's Brax and your cute little boy?"

"They're inside. We're not leaving for a while yet so you've had a wasted trip" I replied

"Oh, okay. How about a coffee?" she suggested

"We don't have anything in" I admitted "we're going home soon"

"Oh, well tell Brax I'll see him around then, yeah?" she asked

I sighed and nodded, watching as she walked back down the driveway and out of sight…

"What did she want?" Brax inquired, making me jump "sorry, babe"

"It's fine. She wanted to see us off" I informed her "can we just get Jacob in the car and go?"

Nodding, Brax shouted Jacob who made his way out to the car, me strapping him in and climbing into the passenger seat myself as Brax locked up and climbed into the driver's seat a minute later…

"Ready?" he questioned as he started the engine, Jacob and I nodding our heads

Two hours later we arrived back in the Bay, pulling into the driveway of the house…

"Who's that?" I asked as Brax's phone sounded in his pocket

"Tegan" he sighed as he unlocked his keypad "she's coming to town to see her Mum"

"You are joking me, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nope, look" he replied, showing me his phone screen

"Brax" I sighed "what do we do?"

"There's not a lot we can do, babe" he stated "we're just gonna have to power through"

"She's your ex and she's following us wherever we go" I proclaimed "how can I power through?"

Brax sighed and pulled me into a hug. Tegan was making our lives a living hell…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've not updated this story in FOREVER, but my other stories have taken priority. Who else is growing to like Ricky more and more as each Home and Away episode airs? Me!**

I was down on the beach taking photographs for a new portfolio when I heard my name being called. Turning to where it was coming from, I sighed as I saw Tegan making her way towards me…

"Tegan, what can I do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as she reached me

"I don't suppose you know where Brax is, do you?" she asked

"He's in the city all day in meetings, why?" I inquired

"I was wondering if he could fix my car" she replied, smiling warmly at me

"Why don't you take it to a garage like any normal person?" I suggested

"Brax used to do it, and I thought he could use the cash" she informed me

"You think he needs extra cash?" I questioned "Tegan, he's running a successful, thriving business, he doesn't need the extra cash that comes with fixing your car. Take it to a mechanic and leave Brax and I alone, okay? He's not interested"

BRAX'S POV:

I arrived back from the city later that afternoon and made my way into the house, Ricky greeting me as she walked out of our bedroom…

"Hi, you" she greeted me, kissing me softly "I missed you"

"I missed you too. Where's Jacob?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Playing in his room, why?" she questioned

"I was gonna take him to the beach. Gotta start the surfing young" I informed her

"Okay" she replied, smiling warmly at me as she made her way into the kitchen "just be careful, yeah? Tegan was hanging around earlier, saying something about you fixing her car"

"Oh right" I stated "I will. Jacob"

"Yeah?" he asked, hurrying through from his room

"How do you fancy coming down to the beach with me and starting your surfing lessons?" I inquired

"Awesome. Mum, are you coming?" he asked, turning to Ricky

"No, I'm gonna stay here and organise dinner" she informed him

"Okay" he replied "what do I need, Brax?"

"Change into some shorts and grab your surfboard" I stated

Nodding his head, he hurried into his room and I made my way over to Ricky, wrapping my arms around her waist… "Don't let Tegan get to you, okay?"

"Easier said than done" she sighed, resting her forehead against my chest "at least she'll be gone soon"

"Exactly. Just keep thinking about that and you'll be fine" I replied, kissing her softly

"I'm ready, Brax" Jacob informed me

"We'll see you later. Say goodbye to your Mum, Jake" I stated

"Bye, Mum, love you" Jacob proclaimed as he followed me

"Love you too" she mirrored as we headed out of the front door

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over" Tegan proclaimed as Jacob and I made our way out of the water "and who's this little guy?"

"What do you want, Tegan?" I questioned, drying myself off with a towel as Jacob did the same

"I was wondering if you'd take a look at my car?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Take it to a trained mechanic" I replied "Jacob, you ready to go?"

"Jacob, it's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Brax's. How about you go play over there whilst me and him have a chat, yeah?" she suggested

Jacob glanced up at me for confirmation and I sighed and nodded, watching him as he walked not too far away, sitting down as he started to play with the sand…

"Compensating with Ricky's spawn, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What?" I questioned

"You didn't get the chance to have a kid of your own with Charlie so you're playing the doting Dad to Ricky's kid" she replied "classy, Brax"

"I told you, you don't get to mention her name" I proclaimed

"She really does affect you, doesn't she? Does Ricky know about her?" she inquired

"She knows everything" I informed her "why can't you just disappear, eh?"

"Because I'm having too much fun watching you suffer" she replied "I'll see you around, Brax"

I watched as she walked away, swallowing a lump in my throat… "Jacob, let's go, bud"

"Who was that lady, Brax?" he asked as we walked back up the beach

"Just an old friend of mine" I informed him "no one important"

"You don't like her, do you?" he inquired

"You're a smart, kid, mate" I chuckled, ruffling his hair

**What will Brax do to get rid of Tegan?**


	9. Chapter 9

RICKY'S POV:

"You two are back early. Everything okay?" I questioned as Brax and Jacob walked into the house

"We ran into that lady who we met on holiday" Jacob informed me

"Tegan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Brax as Jacob made his way into his bedroom

"The same one" he replied "I'm gonna make sure she stays away from us though"

"How're you gonna do that?" I questioned

"I've got some dirt on her she doesn't want divulging" he informed me "I'll be back soon"

"Brax, be careful, yeah?" I inquired

He nodded his head and smiled at me as he made his way out of the house…

BRAX'S POV:

"So you've finally seen sense then?" Tegan asked as she walked towards where I was stood on the beach

"No, I'm here to tell you to leave town" I informed her

"Can't do that I'm afraid. Forgot how much I like it around here" she admitted

"Well I'm just gonna have to tell Heath that you didn't miscarry his child and aborted it then, won't I?" I asked

"You tell him and I'll tell Ricky everything about Charlie" she replied

"She knows everything" I informed her "so what're you gonna do, Tegan?"

"Does she know everything about you like I do?" she questioned

"She's known me longer than you have so yeah, she does" I replied "doesn't look like you've got a leg to stand on, does it?"

"I'll get you for this, Darryl Braxton" she assured me

"Look, I'm trembling in my boots" I chuckled "see you around, or not, Tegan"

RICKY'S POV:

"All sorted" Brax informed me as he made his way into the house a little while later

"Yeah?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied, kissing me softly "I don't think we'll be seeing her again"

I sighed with relief and rested my forehead on his chest… "What did you say to her?"

"When she was a teenager she and Heath were hooking up, and she aborted his baby, and told him she miscarried" he informed me "Heath doesn't know, and now she knows I'll tell him if she doesn't disappear and leave us alone"

"How could she do that to him?" I asked

"She's the spawn of Satan" he chuckled "do you want a beer?"

"Please" I replied "can you go and make sure Jacob's organised for dinner?"

He nodded his head and kissed me softly, handing me my beer before leaving the room…

**So is that the last we've seen of Tegan then? Sorry for the long wait yet again…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait yet again! How brilliant has Home and Away (Australian pace) been these past couple of weeks? I feel so sorry for Ricky now Brax is in jail, but I've gotta say, I love her relationship with Bianca, Heath and Casey…**

"Look at you being all domesticated" Brax chuckled as he walked into the house as I finished vacuuming that morning

"Who else is gonna do it if I don't?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "did Jacob get into school okay?"

"Yep, happy as Larry" he informed me "we got anything to eat? I'm starving"

"There might be some leftover pasta if you're lucky" I replied "I haven't been shopping yet"

"Can you pick up some of that ice-cream you got last time?" he questioned "Jacob and I loved it"

"Yeah, I noticed seeing as though you devoured the whole tub during the Scooby Doo movie" I chuckled "no wonder Jacob felt sick in the night"

He smiled at me and kissed me softly… "What do you have planned for today then?"

"I'm gonna go and do the grocery shopping, and then I've got some errands to run in Yabbie Creek. If you're staying in, can you make sure no-one makes a mess? I don't wanna come back to a bombsite" I replied

"Aye, aye, Captain" he informed me, smirking at me as I rolled my eyes

"I'll see you later" I sighed, kissing him softly before leaving the house

I made my way around the grocery store half-an-hour later. Stopping at the frozen food section, someone accidentally bumped into my shopping cart, hitting me in the side. Looking up, I sighed and swallowed as I came face-to-face with Tegan…

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz" she chuckled "is that for Brax?"

"What're you doing here, Tegan?" I questioned, placing the ice-cream into the cart

"Shopping, just like everyone else" she informed me "this is a grocery store, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But I thought Brax told you to leave town? Wouldn't want Heath to find out about your little miscarriage now, would you?"

"He told you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, like he told you, he tells me everything" I informed her "and I've known him longer than you too so there's absolutely nothing you can say about him that would shock me"

I couldn't help but smile as she marched off in the other direction. Shaking my head and sighing, I continued shopping, making my way back to the Bay…

"Jacob, what're you doing home, baby?" I questioned, making my way over to my son who was lying on the sofa in a blanket

"He's not very well so the school sent him home" Brax informed me as he made his way out of the kitchen "they said they tried ringing you"

"My phone's on silent" I informed him "what's the matter, sweetie?"

"Tummy ache" he informed me, clutching at his stomach

"Has he had some medicine?" I asked Brax, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "About fifteen minutes ago. I've been called into work, are you gonna be okay here on your own?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, standing up straight and making my way into the kitchen with the shopping bags… "Before you go, can I have a word?"

"What's wrong?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I bumped into our little friend at the grocery store" I informed him

"Tegan?" he asked

"The one and only" I replied

"What did she say to you?" he questioned

"Nothing, just that she was shopping and that she was a klutz because she bumped into my cart" I informed him

"Hopefully it was just an unlucky coincidence" he stated "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Nodding my head, I smiled as he kissed me softly and said his goodbyes to Jacob…

"So, buddy, do you wanna stay there and watch TV or do you wanna go for a sleep?" I asked

"Can I stay here for now?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll be in here if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you, Mummy" he replied as I began to unpack the groceries

**So Tegan's still hanging around like a bad smell… I wonder why?**


End file.
